


We Live To Serve

by PFDiva



Series: We Live To Serve [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Fealty Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Van informs Agatha that there's rather a lot of things her people will be very happy to do for her, if she only asks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Van is gay in this one, but because he's not a gold star gay, he knows what to do with Agatha's bits. That said, he's got a SERIOUS kink and Agatha being a lady doesn't at ALL interfere with his enjoyment.

Agatha slumped back in Tarvek's arms, gasping and writhing as he played her like a fiddle. Between the fingers tweaking her nipples, and the ones curling between her legs, she was getting very close.

Then the door to the office opened, revealing Van with a handful of papers. Agatha's fingers tightened in Tarvek's hair, and she could feel his cock twitch under her. She wasn't trying to titillate Tarvek Right This Second, but it was nice to know she could, even when they were being interrupted. Of course, that was what they got for fucking in her office.

Van looked up from the papers he'd brought in, and Agatha watched his gaze flit over her. She was naked in Tarvek's lap, her legs spread wide around his and on display for a fantasy that had run something along these lines. Van's gaze didn't linger, though his ears went rather pink as he focused on her face.

"My lady, I have the treaties from Beetleburg, The Iron Sheik, Nippon, and The Eternal Dukedom of the Mad Pianist."

"Is the treaty from the Dukedom from the Duke themself or the parliament? The duke's changed seven times in the last twelve years," Tarvek added to Agatha as an aside. His fingers inside Agatha shifted and she couldn't help but squirm.

"From the parliament," Van assured Tarvek, his eyes fixed on Agatha's face in a way that suggested he _really_ wanted to look at what Tarvek was doing. Tarvek thumbed Agatha's clit and she groaned.

"Either close the door or leave, Van!"

Tarvek's laughter rumbled out of his chest against her back, "We don't exactly trust _everyone_ the way we trust you, after all."

Van's composure visibly failed him as he slowly reached back for the door, "I...can stay?"

Agatha felt Tarvek freeze against her back, and she sort of didn't blame him. Vanamonde slept on his own side of the bed, so there was no reason to think he'd have any interest in Agatha. She and Tarvek both found Van attractive in an idle sort of way, but Tarvek knew as well as Agatha that Van (and most of Mechanicsburg) would say yes to Agatha before they thought about it.

"That wasn't a command," Agatha told Van.

He very deliberately shut and locked the door. The back of his neck was turning pink over his collar. Van's shoulders briefly hunched up around his ears, then he shook himself and turned back to face Agatha and Tarvek. He confidently strode across the room, placing the various papers on her desk.

"My lady, I would be _honored_ to serve you in whatever capacity you would have me do so."

Agatha couldn't help but clench around Tarvek's fingers because that was incredibly appealing, but also Very, Very wrong. She couldn't take advantage of people like that!

"Van, you don't have to do this just because I'm your Heterodyne."

Van's face went from pink to red, "My lady, I want to do this exactly _because_ you are my Heterodyne."

"What."

Van cleared his throat, his eyes shifting to stare at a spot roughly to the right of her head, where Tarvek's face was not. "I can't imagine you've read much erotic fiction written by Mechanicsburg natives, but I can assure you that serving our Heterodyne in a sexual manner is an _incredibly common_ fantasy."

Tarvek's cock twitched under Agatha at the same time he let out a small, breathy _oh_ against her neck. It was one of his favorite fantasies, that he was a native, that he was hers and she would protect and keep and care for him the way she did for her people. And she would, but he had a more difficult time accepting that truth, so they called it fantasy and let Tarvek's demons be.

"But Van, you're--" Agatha began.

"There's a list of people who would specifically be interested if you only asked, my lady," Van interrupted.

Agatha closed her eyes against that thought, her hips pushing down against Tarvek's fingers. She knew Gil and Tarvek found her attractive, but they were her spouses! Well, they would be, once they'd all worked out the treaties and succession issues.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"How could you know there's a list?" asked Tarvek.

"I started it," Van replied.

Agatha's eyes flew open. Van's face was definitively red. God, he looked gorgeous. Agatha tried not to think of it as a personality flaw that she loved seeing attractive people disheveled and flustered. Gil and Tarvek didn't mind.

"Van."

"Yes, my lady?" Van still wasn't looking at her, and that wouldn't do.

" _Van._ " Agatha's voice was more emphatic this time, with more than a little growl in it. Van looked at her, his eyes a little wide. "I'm sure Tarvek's fingers are getting tired," she cooed.

"Utterly exhausted," Tarvek agreed, thrusting his fingers into Agatha in just the right way to make her back arch.

Van's wide-eyed gaze bounced to Tarvek's hand on her breast, then between her thighs. His eyes seemed to stick there. Tarvek pulled his fingers out of her to beckon Van closer. Van caught his hip on the edge of the desk as he stumbled to kneel between Agatha's thighs. The chill of his surprisingly cold hands made her hiss as he spread her wide enough to make room for himself. Once there, he paused, his eyes rolling up to worshipfully gaze at her. Agatha could certainly get used to being looked at like that.

Agatha rolled her hips towards him, "Do you know what to do?"

"Yes, I've had a few partners who used to dance different roles."

"You should get to it, then," purred Tarvek. Van looked at Tarvek and she could see Van's pupils dilate with desire.

"My Lord Consort…" Tarvek's cock twitched under Agatha again before he shoved his fingers into Van's mouth, smearing her taste over Van's tongue. Van _moaned_ before closing his eyes to messily fellate Tarvek's fingers. God, this was hot. Agatha couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Tarvek fucked Van's mouth with his fingers for a bit, before hooking his fingers behind Van's lower teeth, guiding the man's mouth to where Agatha wanted it. He didn't waste time teasing her outer lips, his tongue delving between to lap up her moisture. She groaned aloud and slumped back against Tarvek, her body going warm and pliant with desire.

"Excellent," Tarvek praised Van, flicking Agatha's nipple to make her twitch and gasp, "Don't just use your tongue down there--suck, too, spread her open." Van's thumbs were cold against her as he obeyed, sucking at her entrance with a messy slurping sound. Agatha tangled her fingers in Tarvek's hair, using him to brace herself and arching up into Van's mouth with a groan.

"Van, god, _please!_ "

"Keep going," Tarvek encouraged, and Van did. It wasn't long before Agatha's legs were shaking with exertion and she was desperate, hanging just off the edge, unable to go over because the stimulation wasn't right, wasn't _enough_. And Tarvek kept directing Van: to put his fingers inside her, to curl them just so. She hadn't realized how closely Tarvek must have noted her reactions until she heard him directing Van in exactly the right ways to drive her mad.

Finally, Agatha couldn't take it anymore. She'd been letting Tarvek direct for Van's benefit, but Tarvek would tease her for _weeks_ if she let him get away with it, and she wanted an orgasm immediately, if not sooner. She grabbed a handful of Van's hair, repositioning his face, "If you don't get your mouth on my clit right now, I'm going to be _very displeased_ with you!"

Van immediately obeyed, his mouth engulfing her clit and sucking hard enough to turn her bones to water. As if that weren't enough, his tongue luxuriously stroked the root of it, circling and sliding against the sensitive flesh. Agatha tossed her head against Tarvek's shoulder, his hands on her breast and stomach, incongruously soothing her while Van worked her up.

Then Van began tracing letters against her clit. She couldn't make out what the letters were, but he didn't get very far before the dam broke and she climaxed against his face. She would have kept Van in place until he gave her a second orgasm, but his fingers began kneading into her thighs just this side of too hard. She took that to mean he couldn't breathe and released his hair.

He immediately pulled back, his face slick as he panted for breath against her thigh. Tarvek was definitely hard under Agatha, his body tense against her. Agatha shifted in his lap just to make him groan into her hair.

Van looked up at them and he was beautiful. Agatha possessively ran her fingers through his hair, "You've done such a good job."

"Thank you, my lady."

"You know I'm not done with you yet, right?"

" _Thank you_ , my lady," Van repeated himself, eager for her. "May I touch myself?"

"Do you want me to let you?"

There weren't literal stars in Van's eyes, but it was a close thing. He breathed, then turned his face into her hip to whisper a no. He didn't want her to let him touch himself. How had Agatha gotten this lucky?

"You're not allowed to touch yourself, then. Not until I say. Maybe not at all." Van let out a desperate whine that told Agatha he liked that second idea rather a lot.

"Perhaps if you're very good, I'll help you out," Tarvek purred and Van whined again.

Agatha laughed, feeling powerful and desirous, "If you've got breath to whine, you can go back to proving yourself for me." Van eagerly obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

Agatha ruthlessly rode Van's face until she'd had two, three orgasms and couldn't bear the thought of any more. Exhausted and pleasantly satiated, she pushed Van's face away to pant, "No more."

"Yes, my lady," Van replied. His voice was squeezed tight, Tarvek hard and tense behind her. Agatha reassuringly pet her fingers through Tarvek's hair before twisting to give him a devouring kiss.

"You've done so well for me." She would never get over Tarvek's control. He fairly melted into her for the praise. When she looked down at Van, she found him gazing up at them with mingled awe and admiration. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"You've done well, too. _Marvelously_ so." Van smiled and leaned into her touch like a lovesick schoolboy. "Would you like a kiss as well?"

Van lowered his eyes to admit, "Not from you." She'd expected as much and wasn't the least bit offended.

Tarvek hooked his chin over Agatha's shoulder to peer down at Van, "From me, then?"

Van looked up at Tarvek through his lashes, then coquettishly looked away, "I would never been so crass as to make such a request." Tarvek made a pleased sound in Agatha's ear. Van never spoke to her like this because it _annoyed_ her. But she could almost feel Tarvek's interest.

"It's a good thing I offered then, isn't it my good man?"

"If my lady permits it…" Van replied, still feigning demureness.

"Oh, your lady most certainly permits!" Agatha assured him, struggling to get up. The insides of her thighs and her knees ached fiercely enough to make standing a difficult task, though Tarvek helped. She hadn't _meant_ to be sitting like that for so long, but things happened.

Soon enough, Agatha was alone in the chair she and Tarvek had, up until this point, been sharing. It occurred to Agatha, as Tarvek moved to nonchalantly lean against her desk, that Tarvek and Van both had too much clothing on. Then again, a traitorous part of her brain added, there was no need for them to get naked if they were here for _her_ pleasure.

"What happened to kissing?" Agatha asked.

"Well," Tarvek replied, his eyes on Van's face, "I figured he deserved a better reward than just that."

Agatha laughed, "And you thought your cock would be a better reward?" Tarvek hummed acknowledgement of her words, but his eyes were all for Van, who was still quite red in the face, fingers shushing over the hardwood of the floor. "And what do you think, Van?"

Van looked at her, "I think." His voice cracked and he swallowed hard, clearing his throat, "I think that I would be honored to serve in any capacity you requested, my lady."

That was charming, but: "That's not what I asked."

"Sure it is," Tarvek objected, still lounging against the edge of the desk.

"Oh, this is some game," Agatha realized aloud, which caused Van to make a punched-in-the-chest sort of wheezing laugh that broke the tension. Tarvek just covered his face with his hand and Agatha stretched out a leg to push at his hip with her toes. "Explain it to me." Van was giggling now. Quietly and behind his hand, but that was some definite giggling. Good.

Tarvek caught Agatha's ankle and began idly giving her a foot massage while he explained, "Van has already agreed to serve you in whatever sexual manner you ask. I'm your consort, so, for these purposes, I count as an extension of you. Also, we all know he prefers men to women, ergo."

"The answer to my question," Agatha realized. She looked at Van, who'd pulled out a handkerchief to clean his face off a bit. When he noticed her attention, he smiled his agreement. "Is it a similar thing?" she asked, "Just because he's my consort?"

Van had the good grace to look flustered, "Uhm. No. It's certainly a factor, but. Not the only one." Tarvek looked startled, but Agatha was delighted.

" _Vanamonde Von Mekkan_ , how long have you had a crush on my fiance?"

"This one? Oh, quite a while."

It was Tarvek's turn to turn red, while Agatha cackled, twisting her foot out of Tarvek's hand and using it to push him towards Van.

"Give him his reward, then!"

Van sat up on his knees, bracing his hands on Tarvek's hips. He nuzzled Tarvek's erection, making Tarvek's knuckles go white where they curled around the edge of the desk. Then Van looked up at Tarvek and even from where Agatha was sitting, it was a smoldering look.

"Please," asked Van, his voice half an octave deeper and raw with desire. Tarvek's hips pushed forward in answer and Van hastily unbuckled Tarvek's pants. He could have shoved them down and rumpled them, but he took the time to take off Tarvek's shoes and socks, then remove Tarvek's pants, carefully folding them. He was such a good minion.

Van wasn't quite as delicate with Tarvek's underwear, which were already stained from all the teasing Agatha had done. Those got dropped to Tarvek's ankles and everyone stopped worrying about them because Van apparently had excellent technique. Tarvek's whole body _sagged_ against the desk.

Already well-aware of how good Van was with his tongue, Agatha shifted in her seat, eagerly watching the two men. Van wasted no time teasing Tarvek either, but Tarvek had more patience than Van and kept tangling his fingers in Van's hair to pull him off. Poor Van's mouth and jaw were bound to be sore by the end of the day, but Agatha couldn't feel too bad for him.

Eventually, Van's fingers snuck behind Tarvek's balls and he threw his head back with a shout. Agatha could _hear_ Van swallowing Tarvek's seed and she smirked to herself, enjoying the show.

Tarvek slumped back onto the desk when he was done, rumpling a few papers. Agatha didn't care. What she did care about was Van sitting back on his heels, his hands balling into fists against his thighs.

He hadn't come yet.

"Van, come here," Agatha ordered, pointing to a spot in front of her chair. Tarvek pushed a few papers out of the way, half laying on the desk to watch them. Van moved where she'd pointed him to.

"Do you want me to let you touch yourself?"

Van squirmed.

"No, my lady."

"Do you want me to touch you?"

He looked conflicted, like he didn't know how to answer the question. He hadn't wanted a kiss from her because she was a woman, but he'd been happy to eat her out because she was his Heterodyne. Wait, she knew how to solve this!

Agatha stretched out her leg again, lightly resting her toes against Van's stomach, "I asked you a question, seneschal."

"Please, my lady." Van's voice sounded broken and delicious, his face a mask of agonized desire. Look at her, figuring things out!

"Grab your ankles," Agatha commanded, as easily as breathing. When Van obeyed, she let her toes slide down his belly before pressing the sole of her foot against Van's still-clothed erection. He groaned, his eyes falling shut with pleasure.

Agatha slowly ground her heel into the base of Van's dick, making him whimper. Agatha hadn't realized that she would like the feel of a cock under her foot, but it was a nice one. Warm and firm, with a little bit of give. She stroked Van's cock with her toes, relished the sensation of it against the arch of her foot, and generally just enjoyed herself until Van was begging and almost sobbing from the stimulation.

That was the point when she realized he was waiting for her permission to come.

She gave it and a few moments later, she could feel him pulse under her foot, through the layers of his clothing as he came. He might have fallen when he slumped back, but Tarvek was there to catch him, dressed again and only a little rumpled around the edges.

Tarvek held Van until Van was ready, then carefully helped unfold Van's legs. Agatha felt a little ashamed that she hadn't thought to offer Van a cushion for his knees. He'd been on them for the better part of an hour, and from the way he hissed as they unfolded, he was regretting that.

Agatha pulled on as much of her clothing as she could, then helped Tarvek get Van onto the only couch in the room so that he could work his legs properly. They sat on either side of him, Agatha anxiously watching while Tarvek braced Van.

"Sorry about your knees," Agatha sheepishly apologized, "I didn't think to offer you anything."

Van chuckled, "They'll survive. I didn't exactly think to ask for anything." He carefully got to his feet, smoothing his hair and adjusting his clothes. He grimaced at his pants, but Agatha saw no evidence of what they'd done. Tarvek offered Van a hand mirror. Agatha had no idea where he'd hidden it, but he had it now. Van smiled his thanks and soon looked as impeccable as he had when he'd come in.

He hesitated a moment, his fingers twining together in a motion that was somewhere between uncertainty and anxiety. Agatha pulled up her feet to sprawl against Tarvek's side and that seemed to decide Van. His shoulders rolled back and his hands dropped to his sides as he offered a brief bow first to Agatha, then Tarvek.

"Thank you, my lady, my lord consort, for this. It was everything I could have hoped for."

Agatha beamed, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I certainly did."

"As did I," Tarvek added. Van looked both pleased and relieved.

"Wonderful." He took half a step back, glancing over his shoulder at the door. "I should take my leave."

"Work to be done?" asked Tarvek and Van huffed out an amused noise.

"Always."

Was that it? Agatha wasn't exactly an innocent before she came to Mechanicsburg (Mostly because of Zeetha and the circus), but this felt...wrong, somehow? She didn't want another partner in Van, but they'd just had sex together. She owed him something more than a thankyou, surely?

Van unlocked the door and Agatha realized that she would lose her moment to speak if she didn't say something now.

"Van, wait a moment."

Van turned back, one hand on the doorknob, "Yes, mistress?" That should have been a more fraught word, but everyone in Mechanicsburg called her that when they were being polite. Even Moloch, when he forgot himself. Otherwise, they addressed her by name.

"I." She looked at Tarvek for help finding the words. She saw a complete lack of comprehension in his face. Gil probably would have gotten it, but Gil wasn't here. She looked at Van again. He looked confused, which wasn't what she had been going for at all.

"Van, I. I'm very grateful for what happened today, but….Oh heavens, I don't know how to say this!"

Understanding dawned on Van's face, " _Oh._ No, I understand, mistress. I never expected anything more, nor do I want it. I'm very happy to serve, and I only wish to do that."

"You don't feel ill-used?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Not at all. As I said, it was everything I could have hoped for. And someday, I might like the chance to do it again. Not soon, I don't think, but someday."

Some of the tension in Agatha's belly relaxed and she gave a limp nod, "Someday, yes."

"And, for what it's worth, I think most of the people on the list would feel similarly."

"Really?"

"We serve, mistress. There's no point bothering you when you don't need us." Van laughed at the expression his words produced on Agatha's face. "And you care about us, even when we're not useful. It counts for more than I can explain. If we can find multiple ways to be useful to you, we're all eager to."

Well, that was something to consider.


End file.
